Cursed (Story 5 in my series)
by WafflesRtheBest
Summary: Sofia and Cedric fight to break the curse the Amulet put on her father and the kingdom. The family is reunited. Her father struggles to accept Cedric, and things get especially tense after Cedric asks Sofia a very important question. (Adult) Sofia x Cedric, Cedfia, story 5 in the series. Cover Art: JessDeaton on DA
1. Chapter 1

**As always, this takes place in A/U where Sofia and Cedric are both adults (see previous stories)**

**Cover art by: JessDeaton on DeviantArt (she does commissions for a modest fee, check her out!)**

**I only have one more in mind after this one... (did I say that before?) then not sure what's next. Thanks for all your kind reviews :) without them I might not have written this far. Especially with such a controversial pairing, I'd probably have figured I was being weird and stopped after Dreams or Secrets.**

**I went ahead and uploaded this early, I'll still post ch 2 tomorrow whenever I get a chance. It's all written so expect regular updates.**

1.

Sofia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her father was wearing the amulet and had done something bad enough to cause a curse. But what? She looked to Cedric, but he was pale and nervous.

"What's going on, Dad?" Sofia asked, ignoring the lump in her throat. If he had known all this time… why had he kept the price on Cedric's head?

"It didn't happen all at once. When I found your amulet I decided to hold on to it. Every day I got more and more worried and angry." he looked directly at Cedric then, causing the sorcerer to wince. "It wasn't until a few months ago that I even noticed the changes around here. And then they just got worse."

"The Amulet cursed you because you did something bad," Sofia told him, looking around for any sign of her mother.

"I haven't done anything wrong." Her father said stubbornly.

"Didn't you read my note?" Sofia asked, taking a tentative step closer to her dad.

"Of course I did. But, you're not thinking clearly." King Roland stood, and called for Constable Miles. Sofia looked back at Cedric who was fiddling with his wand.

"If you're thinking of imprisoning Cedric again I won't allow it!" Sofia shouted. She pulled out her wand and held it at the ready. "If the amulet cursed you, then you did something wrong, Dad. If you want to restore the kingdom you need to trust me. No one knows more about the amulet than me and Cedric."

The guards entered the room with the portly constable. They took one look at Cedric and headed over to him, but Sofia was too fast. A quick word and flick of her wand and the men were frozen in place, temporarily. Cedric moved to stand by her side, and murmur a quick thanks.

"Sofia!" King Roland shouted, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne. "Why can't you see what he's doing to you? It's a trick."

"No it's not." Sofia said defiantly. Her father would have no choice but to listen to her this time. Something he should have done over a year ago. The king stood and walked towards them, she could sense Cedric tensing. Her father had always made him nervous, even now.

"How do you know, Sofia? How can you truly be sure? He waited years to get the amulet, do you really think leaving it behind you, with the intention of returning to it, would cause him to reveal himself?" Her father hissed, even though he spoke to her he was glaring at Cedric.

"He loves me," she said, but it sounded pathetic. "And I love him." She felt like such a child using it as justification, but it was the truth. She believed in this truth so strongly that she was willing to stand up to her father and anyone else who questioned it. She had been willing to leave the kingdom, go on the run as a criminal, and abandon her amulet. She felt as if they had proven their feelings for each other.

"He's bewitched you." Her father was losing steam, he looked so tired.

"I have done no such thing, Sire." Cedric finally spoke up, she was impressed that his voice didn't crack or tremble.

"I don't believe you." King Roland snapped back at him.

"_Eclipso Fatto_," Cedric said, waving his hand and pointing it at the Amulet. The tiny clasp that held the necklace together broke and it flew into Cedric's waiting hand. Sofia was shocked, but her Father just looked triumphant.

"See, Sofia?" The king said. Sofia looked from him to Cedric.

"Cedric?" she asked, wondering what he was doing. She didn't think for a moment that he was actually stealing her amulet, but was also shocked by how easy it had been to take it from her father. But then it made sense. She smiled as he explained to her father.

"I figured out a way to steal the amulet long ago, but by that time it no longer held interest to me. I do not want the amulet." Cedric sniffed, handing the necklace to Sofia. "I only want to be with your daughter." He said, causing Sofia to blush. King Roland didn't look too pleased with this declaration. But there it was, Cedric had chosen her. Of course, he had chosen her long before but now it was for her father's benefit. The amulet glowed ever so slightly, but nothing seemed to change yet.

"Sofia?" her mother's voice grabbed Sofia's attention. Queen Miranda rushed towards her daughter, arms outstretched. She paid no mind to Cedric or King Roland and pulled Sofia into a tight embrace. "Oh, Sofia," her mother said over and over.

"I missed you mom," Sofia said, keeping an eye on her father and Cedric. The two were staring each other down, causing a lot of tension. When Queen Miranda realized what was going on, she sighed heavily.

"Rollie, our daughter is back. I think we can end this charade. Clearly, Cedric didn't kidnap her." The queen put her hands on her hips and frowned at King Roland until he sighed.

"It would appear that he did not kidnap her," he agreed. His shoulders slumped and he looked defeated. "You can free the guards now, Sofia." He told her.

"Okay," Sofia said brightly before undoing the spell. The men stumbled forward, looking from Cedric to the king, but not moving.

"Tell us everything!" Prince James said, he had been watching from the hall. He walked forward and slapped a hand onto Cedric's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "What did you guys do all year?" Cedric squeaked slightly, and looked to Sofia for help, but she just smiled. "Were you kind to my sister, Cedric?" he asked.

"Very kind," Sofia offered in his defense. "We traveled a lot." She didn't think telling them about their time with the thieves was wise, at least not right now.

"You two didn't…" Queen Miranda trailed off, pointing at them.

"What?" Sofia asked.

"Elope?" King Roland crossed his arms, still looking quite displeased.

"oh, no! That's actually what Amber thought too," Sofia chuckled.

"You've seen Amber?" Her mother said excitedly.

"Yes, just the other day." Sofia smiled, Amber would be so pleased to hear that she was home. She gave her father a curious glance, but he seemed to be staring down Cedric again. Then something clicked, and she realized what might have caused the curse. "But we need to end this curse," she said. "And I'm starting to think I might know how." The amulet probably cursed him because he had been so unwilling to trust her, and by extension Cedric. He had believed the words of Goodwin without hearing there side of the story. Goodwin hadn't known the whole story either, the men had made disastrous assumptions. So then all there was to do was to get her father to trust them, and believe that Cedric's intentions towards her were pure. Though she wasn't sure how to do that, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The reunited family sat at the banquet table, Cedric sitting close to Sofia but by the way he was fidgeting she knew he felt out of place. They talked about their travels, and Sofia finally admitted that they had been hiding out with a group of travelling thieves. Her father didn't approve, but seemed willing to let it go. They had protected, fed, and sheltered Sofia and Cedric the whole year in exchange for fairly little, so he claimed he would just drop the matter, for now. There were more important things to discuss, like the curse.

Baileywick was called, and then asked to send word to Queen Amber about her sister's return. He arched an eyebrow in Cedric's direction, but the poor sorcerer was too preoccupied with everyone else's intense gazes to notice. Her family continued to grill them about everything that had happened since they'd both been confined.

"How did you get out of your room?" Prince James asked. So they hadn't found the mirror. Sofia considered telling them, but she just shrugged and answered,

"Magic." It wasn't a lie, and the mirrors had come in handy so many times, she wasn't ready to reveal them yet.

"How did you two get out of the castle?" her mother asked. She still beamed at her daughter, happy to have her back.

"Invisibility potions," Cedric answered this time. He was looking at his hands which were resting on the top of the table.

"Mm-Hm" King Roland muttered, he still eyed the sorcerer suspiciously. "So you _did_ want the amulet. And to take over the kingdom, but then changed your mind." He said it as a question. It hadn't been mentioned yet, but it needed to be addressed. Cedric looked at Sofia, clearly not knowing what to say. She took his hand and tried to give it an encouraging squeeze. "Maybe you could explain all that?" her father clarified.

"I think I just wanted to be respected." Cedric said slowly." And I thought I could get it with the power from the Amulet. But things changed…" he trailed off. "Anyway, I have no intentions of taking over the kingdom, or stealing Sofia's amulet. You have nothing to worry about from me, your majesty."

"I'm not so sure about that." Her father said, eyeing his hand which was clasped with hers. "But, I will remove the charges against you, and you may resume your position as Royal Sorcerer." He said bluntly.

"Thank you, your majesty." Cedric bowed his head, unable to do it properly while sitting.

"That doesn't solve the situation of," he pointed at Cedric and Sofia. "This."

Sofia started to speak, wishing to spare Cedric from any more awkwardness. But Cedric cleared his throat and stood up. Sofia watched him, curious. She had no idea what he was doing, even after he pulled her chair out. She gasped and clutched the arms of the chair, smiling up at him. He held out his hand, and she took it to stand beside him. She thought maybe he wanted to express him intentions formally, or maybe even hide behind her. She really wasn't expecting him to get down on one knee.

She froze, watching him pull out a small pouch from inside his robe. Even though most of her family was there it was as if the two of them were suddenly alone. He looked into her eyes, and she searched them, still not fully understanding even after the words escaped his lips.

"Princess Sofia, will you marry me?" he said, holding up a tiny black ring.

"What?" she asked, causing all of his confidence to deflate. "No, no, wait," his mouth fell open slightly, shocked by her accidental denial. "I mean yes!" She clarified, laughing. "Yes, I will marry you." She grabbed his hands and pulled him back to his feet. She threw her arms around him, laughing. He stumbled backwards from the force, but remained standing. "I didn't understand at first, I'm so sorry. I meant yes!" she said. "I'm just so surprised!" She pulled away, preparing to kiss him, when her mother interrupted them by clearing her throat.

"Surprise is an understatement!" Queen Miranda said. She was smiling brightly, "I thought this might happen one day." She said happily, clasping her hands together.

"You did?" King Roland asked her, looking shocked at his wife.

"Amber is going to be so mad that she missed this," Prince James said, grabbing Cedric's hand and shaking it before turning to her, "When you tell her about it, you should leave out the part where you said no." he said, laughing. Sofia covered her face, but despite her embarrassment she was filled with joy. She was home, and now she was also engaged. The amulet glowed softly again, and she thought the dark clouds outside had started to clear.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Sofia practically floated back to her bedroom. She now wore a simple black engagement ring, it had been all Cedric could afford at the time. As far as engagement rings went it was a peculiar choice, but the material had been enchanted to shine like glass. And if she peered into it she could see stars as if she was looking up at the night sky. It was a complicated spell and it had taken him a long time to accomplish, so she loved it. He had done it mostly while she slept, and had gone through a few rings to get everything just right.

She opened the door to her bedroom, forgetting for a moment just how long it had been since she had been inside it. But then it swept over her. Everything was how she left it, even Clover sat on the bed. Upon seeing each other Sofia squealed with joy.

"Clover!" she rushed over to her friend, scooping him up.

"Sofia, you're back!" Clover said. "And you have your amulet!"

"And I can understand you!" she added needlessly.

"You have to tell me everything." He said, happily hopping out of her arms and onto her bed.

"Have you been hanging out in my room all this time?" She asked.

"No, of course not. I come here to sleep." She smiled and scratched behind his ears. She sat on her bed and began to tell him everything. When she finished she looked around her room, realizing that she was about to go to sleep, alone. She frowned.

"What's wrong, Sof?" Clover asked.

"Nothing, really. I guess I just got so used to sleeping beside Cedric…" She glanced at her closet. Would he be in his workshop? Should she go to him? Would the magic in the mirror still work?

"Sounds like you have to get used to being a princess all over again." Clover said.

"I guess so," she said, looking down at her amulet. The glow was faint, so she went to the window. She could see the stars in the night sky, so the storm clouds had gone. It was too dark to tell if the land had regained any of its life, she would have to check again in the morning.

A crash in her closet made her jump. Clover hopped over to hide behind her feet. She heard a colorful curse, and another crash. She smiled.

"It's Cedric," she whispered to Clover. She rushed to the closet, before anyone could overhear the commotion and go to check on her. She opened the door, and he was laying on the floor surrounded by some caps and tiaras that had been on a stand.

"Hello, Sofia." He said, giving her a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, though they were unlikely to be overheard. She rushed to help him back to his feet.

"I wanted to show you something," he said taking her hand. He held out his wand and waved a small circle over her ring. There was a rush of air and then the entire surface of the closet was covered with the night sky.

"Oh, this is amazing." Sofia turned around, watching the twinkling of the small white lights that represented the stars.

"In all the excitement, I forgot to show you." He said, waving his wand in another circle and the image vanished. "You can conjure it up anytime you like." He showed her the spell, and then they stood in silence. Sofia wasn't sure what to say, and Cedric shuffled his feet.

"Things are different now, aren't they?" Cedric said quietly, but he smiled at her.

"It'll be so odd sleeping in that bed alone, after so many nights on a cramped cot, next to you."

"You won't have to sleep alone once we're married," he said pulling her against him. She relaxed, feeling giddy at his words. "But for now, I should go."

"Yeah," she said softly. He should go, before she insisted he stay and never leave. He leaned down and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and he began to walk her backwards until her back was against a wall. He pulled away, looking down at her. He reached up and traced her jawline, then let his fingers trail down her neck. She shuddered, feeling warm and light-headed. She touched his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

"I should go," he repeated. Sofia mumbled her agreement, but he was so close to her. One of his hands rested on the wall next to her head, the other was sliding down from her shoulder to her hand which was still over his heart.

Her mind was trying to memorize the way he was looking at her now, as if nothing else existed. When he finally pushed off of the wall, she found herself able to breathe again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, smirking at her over his shoulder. She smiled at him, touching her throat and watching him go back to his rooms through the mirror.

She went back to her bed and sighed heavily, falling backwards on the mattress.

"So, when you two get married, would you consider having a carrot wedding cake?" Clover asked, from his perch on her bed. She was glad that he hadn't followed her into the closet.

"Sure, Clover. Carrot cake it is." She said happily. She retrieved her wand and cast the spell on her ring to fill the room with stars.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sofia's sister Amber arrived early the next morning. Sofia knew this because Amber burst into her room, waking her up.

"Sofiaaa," Amber said. "Wake up! Tell me everything!" She gushed and hopped onto Sofia's bed.

Sofia leaned up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Amber?"

"Yes, I'm here. And mother told me, I am so excited," she squealed.

"You got here really fast," Sofia said, smiling. She was still floating in the bliss from last night.

"Of course! I came as quickly as I could." Amber wrapped her arms around Sofia and squeezed her. "I can't believe you're engaged."

"Me either,"

"So, tell me everything. How did he ask? Oh! The ring! Show me the ring." Amber bounced on the bed, full of an incredible amount of energy for so early in the morning. Sofia held up her hand to show her the ring, and wasn't surprised to see her sister's face fall.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's enchanted," Sofia clarified. She knew such a simple piece of jewelry wouldn't impress Amber, unless it was special.

Amber's eyes widened. "How romantic, what does it do?" Sofia showed her how it projected the night sky, and Amber looked sincerely awed. "We should use stars as a theme for your wedding." Amber declared.

"We just got engaged yesterday," Sofia said, smiling. She wasn't surprised that her sister would be ready to start planning. But, she hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. She didn't know what kind of wedding she wanted, or what Cedric would want for that matter.

"It's never too early to plan," she said seriously. "Have you picked a date?"

"No, I should probably go talk to him." She slid out of bed and headed towards the door.

Amber gasped, "You're not going in _that_ are you?"

Sofia looked down at the wrinkled dress she had traveled, and then slept in. "Right, I should change." She agreed.

Sofia changed into a simple pink gown, allowing her sister to wrap her hair up in a romantic up-do. They left her room together, Amber musing out loud about wedding decorations and styles. Sofia was headed straight to Cedric's workshop, but stopped at the gardens.

"Everything is still dead," Sofia said. Touching her amulet, she did see that the storm cloud was gone. "I thought coming back and talking to dad had broken the curse."

"It takes time for things to grow, Sofia." Amber said matter-of-factly. "Now go, and come find me immediately after you two have picked a date. Oh, and ask him about having stars be the theme," Amber continued to rattle off the extravagant plans she had already come up with, but Sofia wasn't listening. She was looking out at all the dead plants and dry earth, though there was a few soggy patched scattered around, she glanced up to see a magical rain cloud floating around. Cedric must be trying to help things, but it didn't appear to be working.

"Sofia? Are you listening?" Amber asked, breaking her sister out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, yes." She said. "I'll go ask him." She smiled at her sister and headed towards the tower. Once Amber was out of sight Sofia slowed, and frowned. As she passed by windows she too quick peaks outside to see if she could determine how far the damage had spread. Everything looked dried out and dead for as far as she could see. Her earlier intentions of speaking about the wedding had disappeared, and she knocked on Cedric's door.

She almost expected the familiar crash, explosion, and curse. But there was none. Instead a voice called from within, telling her that the door was open. Sofia walked in and found Cedric standing on the balcony. It appeared as if she wasn't the only one worried about the curse.

"Everything is still dead," she said.

He nodded, "We need to figure out how to break the curse. I've tried some spells, but nothing has worked. The amulet is too powerful." Cedric added, sadly.

"I figured the amulet cursed dad because of the way he wouldn't listen to us before. He's listening to us now, the cloud is gone. It's just not enough."

"I've read everything I've accumulated on the amulet, no leads."

"What should we do?" she asked, worry beginning to pull at her heart. What if they never listed the curse?

"I don't know, Sofia." He sighed and leaned on the balcony railing. Sofia joined him, and he put his arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry these past few chapters have been kinda short :-/ only one more chapter in Cursed to go. Hope you enjoy :)**

5.

Sofia was summoned to go to lunch with her family. To both of their surprise Cedric was also called to attend.

"Well, you're not just a royal sorcerer anymore." Baileywick told Cedric. "You'll be part of the family soon."

"Oh, right." Cedric said, blinking. He looked at Sofia, and she just smiled.

"Prince Cedric," she said, her face twitching from attempting not to laugh. Cedric went pale.

"That isn't how it works, Sofia. Don't ever call me that again." He covered his eyes and walked from the room. She laughed, and skipped after him. When she caught up she grabbed his arm and looped hers around his so he could escort her.

"This does seem strange, doesn't it?" She admitted, worries temporarily forgotten.

"Yes, it does. And we have that curse to worry about." He said solemnly.

"True. Maybe talking to my father more will clear some things up. It took time for the curse to take place maybe it just takes time to reverse." Sofia said hopefully.

"We both know that nothing to do with that amulet is that easy." He said.

She sighed, "Well, maybe just once it could be."

Cedric chuckled, finally relaxing. Sofia couldn't help it, she didn't want to think about the curse any longer, it was making her head hurt.

"I wonder if you'll get a crown once we're married," She wondered out loud mischievously, touching a finger to her chin.

He winced. "Must you?" he asked, scowling.

"It's fun to watch you squirm," she said. It was also a nice distraction.

"I like watching you squirm, as well." He said, his voice low. The blood rushed to her face as she thought about last night. She covered her mouth and giggled.

They continued to tease each other until they reached the banquet hall. The rest of her family was there, and they all looked up at the couple as they walked in. Sofia was holding onto Cedric's arm, laughing at something he had said.

"Oh, how sweet." Amber said, grabbing for Zander's hand. He smiled at his wife, and nudged Prince James with his elbow.

"Come, sit." Queen Miranda motioned for them both to take the two open seats. Cedric began to bow, but her mother continued, "That doesn't seem necessary anymore, Cedric. Please, relax." Her mother motioned towards the chairs again. King Roland made a low noise in his throat.

"So, did you two discuss dates?" Amber asked, swirling her fork in the air and eyeing Sofia curiously.

"Oh, no. Not really." She had forgotten all about discussing the wedding with Cedric.

"Dates?" Cedric asked. He looked to Sofia for clarification.

"Actually, we want to end the curse first." Sofia said, finally. Cedric still seemed confused, so she added, "before we marry."

"Oh, the wedding." He cleared his throat. "Yes, ending the curse should come first."

She was happy that he agreed with her. Amber was not.

"Sofia!" Amber pouted. "How can you put poor Cedric's love on hold?"

"Uh, I don't mind." Cedric said quickly. But he sat up straighter

"Of course you mind!" Amber told him. "Sofia he minds!" She said. Zander was trying to shush his wife but she was having none of it.

"I don't understand. Why hasn't the curse lifted yet?" Her father said, stopping Amber before she could argue with Sofia about the postponement.

"I don't know. You refused to hear us out before, which is what I thought caused it. But, then you've listened and understood so… I don't know. Is there anything else you did that might have been curse-worthy?" she asked delicately.

"I don't think so," he said tightly.

Sofia frowned in response.

"Maybe it'll just take time," Cedric said. He didn't believe that, she knew he didn't. But he probably knew they weren't getting anywhere this way. It might be better to talk to her father alone, later.

"Maybe. So you're postponing the wedding until the kingdom is back to normal?" her father said, seeming happy to change the subject.

Sofia looked at Cedric, and he nodded, "Yes." She said finally. "We are."

"Fine! It'll just give us more time to plan." Amber sniffed, crossing her arms. "And don't think you can get out of letting me help you plan it, either."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Amber." Sofia said, smiling at her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Sofia and Cedric excused themselves after eating. She wanted to discuss her new plan with Cedric. It should have been easy to go to her father by herself, but she felt awkward. She knew Cedric would ease her mind.

When they reached Cedric's workshop he slumped down into a chair next to a stack of books. Wormwood was snoozing at his favorite perch, happy to be back in the castle. Sofia noticed that the portrait of his parents was still missing, she hadn't noticed that before. She supposed she should have though. That was another thing she would have to discuss with him, but later. One thing at a time, she reminded herself.

"I think I have a plan," she said.

"You do?" He asked, perking up. "You always do," he grinned at her, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"I think I need to get Dad alone, and just talk to him. I think that would help." She said slowly. "But, I don't really know what to say."

"Do you think he'll reveal something if it's just the two of you?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I don't know. But, things are not the same between him and me, and I feel like we should work that out." She kicked at the ground and looked at Cedric. "I was hoping you'd give me some encouragement."

"Oh," he stood up straighter. "You can do it!"

Sofia sighed, "That's not exactly what I meant."

"He's your father, Sofia. I'm sure you can talk to him about anything. Maybe that will shed light on this curse." He said, hands resting on his knees.

"That's what I was looking for," she said smiling. She turned to leave, but then stopped. She rushed back over to Cedric and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then, because she couldn't stop herself, she whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Prince Cedric."

Cedric pushed back in the chair and fell out of it, landing hard on the floor. The chair fell on its side and skidded across the floor "D-d-don't say that, I hate that. It sounds so awkward. And that isn't how it works." He was blushing and remained on the floor, looking up at her. She winked at him.

"ok, ok. I'll let you know how it goes. I'm going to go try to talk to him now."

She left and walked out to find her father. She had to ask around, but was finally told that he was sitting by the hedge maze. It didn't take long to find him then. He was sitting with her mother on a bench, looking out at what had once been the hedges but was now a jumble of dried out weeds and branches.

"Mom, Dad." She said carefully. She felt nervous, but they turned to see her.

"Hello, Sofia. Did you and Cedric figure something out?" Her mother asked.

"Maybe," she said, looking instead at her Dad. "Could I talk to Dad, alone?" she asked her mother. Queen Miranda stood, smiling, and nodded.

"Of course, Sofia. I'll be inside if either of you need me." She left and then it was only Sofia and her father.

"Yes, Sofia?" he said. And she saw her father, really saw him. He was aging, and looked so tired. Even though he wasn't her birth father, he had always done his best to make her feel like she was his daughter.

"I thought we should talk." She said, and he waved her to sit down next to him on the bench. He didn't say anything, and waited for her to continue. "I think the first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, for leaving, and keeping things between me and Cedric a secret in the first place. I feel like if I had told you sooner, none of this would have happened." She said, looking down at her hands.

"Well, we don't know that." King Roland said, "And I'm sorry too. I should have discussed everything with you before making my judgment. If I had done that, you wouldn't have had to leave." He frowned and looked out at the devastation around them, but then a purple light caught both of their gazes. Sofia looked down to see her amulet brightly glowing, and then looked back up when she heard her father gasp. The hedges began to regrown, the grass sprouted through the dry dirt, and it started to gently sprinkle. She looked up, but the rain clouds weren't Cedric's

"The curse," Sofia gasped. The curse was broken.

"Apparently, all we needed to do to was apologize to each other," King Roland said, smiling. "And mean it," he added.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" She hugged her dad. And then they watched the lands around them return to normal.

After a while they went to tell everyone else, but everyone had noticed the changes and had come outside. In the gardens they all stood, celebrating. Her entire family, and most of the staff. Cedric was there too, smiling at her. Baileywick was wiping away a single tear, the emotional steward made Sofia smile. When everyone had finally calmed down a bit, Amber was still clapping her hands together and cheering.

"Amber?" Sofia asked. She didn't think her sister would be so happy to see the curse lifted.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes." She said.

"Are you alright?" her brother asked her. Prince James looked at King Zander, but they both shrugged.

"Of course I'm alright!" her eyes were bright, and she looked at Sofia. "We can finally plan your wedding now!" she squealed.

**Ok, now on to what seems to be the last installment of this series, which makes me a little sad lol. It'll be posted soon, stay tuned. and as always check my profile to see what I'm working on :)**


End file.
